


What Now?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Bloodlines [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	What Now?

Sam and Dean rented a nearby house for when you were released from the hospital. Dean had groaned when he realized that there was no way for a car seat to be installed in Baby. Leading him to wait at the house while you took a taxi there. Not the way he wanted his daughter to be brought home, but he made do. 

When he saw that Rowena was with you, too, he sagged. “Great.” He muttered to himself. 

“Oh, shush.” She scolded him as he helped you lift Liliana’s car seat. “I’m here to help with my granddaughter.” She reminded him. “After all, it is  _ I _ who was there the entire pregnancy.” 

He shot her a look. “Oh, shut it, you ev--” 

“I’m sore. I just gave birth  _ yesterday _ . Can you not fight right now?” You glared at them both. “Next person to insult, be rude to, and disrespectful will deal with me.” You threatened them. “And it will not be pretty.” You hissed. 

Rowena simply smirked as the three of you made your way inside. Her eyebrows went up when she saw a ‘it’s a girl!’ balloon and a little gift basket. “Trying to be nice.” Sam shrugged. 

“Such a nice young lad. Why couldn’t you be the one my daughter reproduced with?” She patted his cheek. “Can you be a dear and get our luggage?” She motioned behind them to where your bags sat at the bottom of the stairs. 

He awkwardly went to do that, not wanting to be in the room after her comment about you. He lifted them easily and carried them in. “I’ll, uh, put these in your rooms.” He muttered, moving towards the hall. 

You moved over to a chair and gently lowered yourself into it. “How the bloody hell do people do this more than once?!” You groaned. “Mother, as thankful as I am that you did not stop after Fergus, why didn’t you?” You raised an eyebrow at her. 

She shrugged. “A couple centuries had passed. Forgot about this part.” She brushed it off. “Now, will they be staying in the bunker with you two?” Her eyes went to Dean as he set Liliana’s car seat by your feet. 

“I’m sorry, what now?” He asked, looking like a deer in the headlights. 

“Bloody hell.” She shook her head. “You can’t expect my daughter, a witch, to care for a Winchester child out in the world, can you? That’s not safe. Even I know that.” She sat on the couch near you. 

Dean looked between the two of you. “You want to live at the bunker?” He asked you. 

You sighed. “Less of a ‘want’ and more of a ‘need’ to protect  _ our _ daughter.” You replied easily. “Not something many would aspire to, now is it?” Shifting a bit, you reached down to unclip her from her car seat and lift her to lay on your chest. “Shall I be looking for housing elsewhere, Winchester, or will we be allowed to stay with you two?” You asked, looking at him once she was settled. 

“Crap.” He had his hands on his hips and hung his head. He hadn’t thought about this. For some reason, he’d thought about getting Liliana to this house, and his brain had cut off thinking of it further. 

Sam came back in and raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on?” 

Dean swallowed, looking at him. “Looks like bunker is about to get smelly, and noisy.” He told his brother. “Rowena here pointed out that Liliana is a witch, _and_ a Winchester. It’s not safe for her out there.” 

“Not safe for me, either, thank you.” You pointed out. “I am the mother of your child. It would be nice to be safe, too.” 

Nodding, Sam shrugged. “We can’t drive straight there with a newborn, either.” He noted. “We’re days away.” 

“Where’s that angel of yours?” You asked, your mother having mentioned him before. “Can’t he help? I’m sorry, but there’s no way I’m taking a taxi motel to motel with my daughter.” You got a tad snippy. “I’m too sore, that’s disgusting, and ridiculous.” 

“You mean Cas?” Dean asked, earning half a shrug. “Can ask him, but we still gotta get back there.” He wasn’t shipping you, Liliana, and Rowena to the bunker alone. He didn’t trust her, and he barely trusted you. 

Rowena gave him a bored look. “Then drive back while we enjoy this lovely little house you’ve so kindly rented.” She said easily. 

“Besides her car seat, do you have anything for Liliana?” Sam asked. 

“Of course. It’s currently being stored in Hell.” You smirked. “I threatened my dear older brother in order for him to agree, but I have everything that’s needed.” You assured him. “I’ll tell him I need it at the bunker soon.” 

Dean sighed. “I need a beer.” Not only did he have a daughter, her mother was a witch. Now said witch and daughter would be living with them, likely with Rowena in tow. And, despite Crowley’s distaste for you, he seemed hell bent on protecting Liliana. This was not the life he had pictured.


End file.
